Forest Wanderer
by RainbowAurora
Summary: When Rose finds Saphira's egg it leaves a lot of unanswered questions. But the time comes when she will be forced to make a choice. Is she strong enough, or will she run from it and leave a desperate nation to descend into chaos? Alagaesia needs her. R&R!
1. Rose

**This is my first story, so please no flaming. I don't know where it's going yet, but hopefully I will soon.**

Rose stumbled across a root, her breath coming in heavy sobs. The utter silence of the forest around made her quieten down.

"Tom? Draka?"

The stillness confirmed to her what she already knew. She started weeping again, and ran on through the forbidding forest. The trees leaned towards her, and snared her raven black hair. She increased her pace, all the while listening for pursuers, hoping to find help. Suddenly she tripped, and fell. This time, she didn't get up. As she lay there the tears coursed down her cheeks. Eventually she exhausted herself. She curled up into a tight ball, thankful for the warm turn the weather had taken lately. After a long while she became so tired she couldn't keep herself awake, even with her nervousness. Her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. The creatures of the night paid little attention to her, and she slept long and deep in the black woods.

The next morning found her refreshed, but with an achingly empty stomach. She picked herself up and carried on walking. After too short a time, her memories began to take over, and tears threatened to spill. To take her mind off it, she picked up a branch and walked along stripping it of leaves and branches. Then she devoted herself to hacking away undergrowth that barred her path.

She wandered a long way that day, and at nightfall found a small creek. She drank thirstily, and then settled down to sleep. When she awoke she sat up and considered her plight. She was in the middle of a random forest, with no horse, no friends, and no food. She then had the brainwave of following the stream, and set off. The watercourse took a winding path among the great, old trees. The scenery did not seem to change throughout the day, but it was with a sinking heart that Rose realised it was getting colder. She once again lay down, but covered herself with leaves to keep her warm.

The next few days followed the same pattern, but on the seventh day of her lonely walk she discovered that the trees were thinning out. She wandered out of the edge of the woods with relief, and saw, in the distance, the ruins of an old farm. She ran to it, and began to dig through the wreckage. She found an old cellar, with a few pieces of vegetable in them. She ate for the first time in a week, and settled down in the shelter of an old stone wall.

She rose the next morning and decided to keep going. She noticed smoke in the distance, and headed that way. It turned out to be naught but a cloud, however. She was bitterly disappointed when she found nothing but loads of odd rectangles of soot. She sat down in the middle of them and cried. When she eventually raised her head, it was to find a young man running towards her, looking desperate. He thrust a bundle at her and almost screamed at her to take it and hide it. She looked at him with an "You-odd-little-man" look on her face. He repeated his plea, more urgently this time.

"It's a matter of life and death – not for me, but for the Empire!"

Rose wearily took the bundle and began to run towards the trees. She ran far enough into the forest that its magic would stop any from pursuing her, but stayed close enough to see the light of day. When she reappeared, the young man was gone. She sat on the ground, feeling depressed. He was the first person she had seen for a long time. Suddenly she felt a great shadow – no – two large shadows pass her from above. She heard the painful spikes in pressure and looked up. Two gigantic dragons were approaching the ground near her, one red, one black.

_What is so important Galbatorix would forsake his lair?_

For the black dragon was indeed Shruikan. He didn't look particularly overjoyed to see her. Neither did the red Dragon or the young man sitting aboard him.

_Murtagh_

He ran his eyes over her, and looked approving. She blushed. Galbatorix addressed her from high up on the back of his Dragon.

"Girl, have you seen a Sapphire Dragon fly this way?"

"No sir, I can't say I have."

"Have you seen a ditzy young blonde with an egg in his arms go by?"

"No, sir."

It was the truth. She bore out Galbatorix's questions, then said:

"I heard some great wing-beats over that way, then they disappeared."

She pointed in the opposite direction to that which the young man had taken.

"Thank you."

The two dragons took off. Rose fell over, buffeted by the force of the gale their wings created. She saw a look of pity on Murtagh's face. Then a bolt of black light flew towards her from the saddle of the black dragon.

**I know Eragon is a Brunette in the books, but he has blonde hair in the film and he's cute there. Now please just press the little button...**


	2. Princess

**Chapter 2 – thanks so much for the reviews. BTW, it wasn't Eragon who gave Rose the egg.**

As Rose watched the ball of light fly towards her, the only thing she could think was _why didn't he just probe my mind?_ Then the blackness smote her, and she remembered no more.

Rose awoke to find herself under warm woollen blankets. Her head throbbed and she felt very hot. Also, her face felt tight, while her scalp felt strangely cool. An old, wrinkled woman came over to her.

"Good. You're awake."

Rose moaned softly. She had tried to move her arm. The old woman gave her a scornful look and lifted her up in the bed. Rose thanked the Gods that she was dressed in a night shirt. The woman shoved a bowl of broth at her, and then left the room. _A bit abrupt, but I suppose I have to thank her for my life._

Rose finished the meal then just sat there, content to think. That soon changed. Memories of the ambush ……… it just didn't bear thinking about. So she coughed loudly, although it hurt, and the old lady came back into the room. She gave Rose two options. Sleep, or see her reflection. That seemed odd to Rose, so she chose the latter. The lady held up a piece of burnished bronze, shiny enough to see yourself in. Rose looked at it, and screamed. Her hair was gone. There were burns covering her face, and one eye was tight shut.

"I did my best. You're lucky you weren't killed."

Rose didn't care. Everything she had to remind her of her mother was gone. Her hair and her face. She screamed again, and two young people came into the room.

"Can't you shut her up? She's scaring the chickens."

"Don't blame the poor lass Miko, she's had a nasty shock."

"Thank you for backing me up, Lily."

"That's okay, mother."

"Kiss-ass!"

Miko whispered to his sister. She gave him a sarcastic grin then pretended to slap him. He fell to the floor in mock agony. Rose tried to smile, but gave up. She pushed herself back down beneath the covers, and shut her eye. The family crept out, Miko doing over-the-top tiptoes out the door.

That night Rose dreamed of her home. She dreamt of the white orchids of her garden. She dreamt of the meadows she, Tom and Draka had played in. She dreamt of her father. She woke with tears streaming down her face. She shook as she lay there, feeling so achingly lonely she thought her heart would break in two. Nothing would stem the flow of tears. She tried to muffle the sound, but the door soon opened. Miko came in. She tried to look around but was forced to just lie there, wondering who it was and why they were there. He said nothing, just plonked a sleepy little puppy on her bedclothes. Her eye shone with gratitude as the floppy little ball of fluff curled up on her pillow. She shut her eye and drifted off to sleep again. This time, she did not dream.

The next thing she knew she was being rudely awoken by Lily. Lily shook her awake and lifted her up in bed.

"Mother says you're not to go anywhere but you've been asleep for nearly a week.

To her utter surprise, Rose found she could move her tongue and lips. She tries to speak. Nothing happened.

"Oh, for the love of God, make an EFFORT!"

Lily looked exasperated.

"So, this morning, you are first going to tell me your name, then you're coming swimming in the brook."

Rose didn't argue. She didn't feel up to it. She was afraid she would lose all power of speech if she overused her mouth too much. She was rudely dragged out of bed by Lily, who then threw some old breeches and a shirt at her.

"Get dressed. Come on, come on, we don't have all day."

Rose was amazed. She had regained control of everything. _Maybe my face is healed too!_

"Sleep is the best healer of all. Of course, Miko and I played our part, but we just don't have the strength to heal all of you, even between us. Your face was the least badly damaged so we just left that."

Tears welled up in Rose's eye.

"Lord, you're a cry-baby. You cry at ANYTHING! I didn't cry when I broke my arm."

Rose forced the tears down.

"I'm not going outside."

It came out in a painful whisper. Lily looked at her contemptuously.

"MIKO!"

Miko appeared through the door. Rose hurriedly buttoned her shirt. Miko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lily whispered in his ear. He grinned and strode over to Rose.

"Your chariot, my lady."

He grabbed her arms while Lily took care of her feet. They swung her up and ran down to the stream, laughing all the while. Rose struggled but to no avail. They reached the bank and began to swing her, higher and higher. She found strength to shout at them.

"Put me down! Please!"

"Little princess wants to be put down. What do you say, Miko?"

"I'm with you on this one."

They let go. Rose went flying up into the air and landed with a splash in the water. She paddled desperately.

"I can't swim!"

Lily went white.

"That's not part of the plan!"

Miko rolled his eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt and went in after Rose, who had just disappeared underwater. Lilly paced on the bank muttering to herself.

"She would fall in the ONLY deep part of the entire bleeding river."

Rose went down. Miko took a deep breath and dived under. He attempted to catch her hair then realised it was all gone. He kicked down deeper and grabbed her by the belt. He pushed off the bottom of the pool and shot to the surface, dragging her with him. They shot out of the water, gasping for breath. He swam lazily to the bank, set her on her feet, then sat in the water. Rose staggered to the shore. Lily received her and began to make sure she was okay.

"My God, you're such a cissy! And you've been rude enough not to tell us your name. Is there ANYTHING you can do, princess?"

Rose gave him a hurt look.

"Yes, there happens to be something I can do. And my name is Rose. Not princess."

Miko rolled his eyes. Lily did the same. Rose then remembered something. Her face. In the society she grew up in cripples or people with injuries as disgusting as hers were outcasts, exiled. But these people treated her like one of them. She just didn't understand. She put her head in her hands. Miko jumped to his feet, pulled her up, then bowed low.

"Well, princess, do you want to show us what you can do?"

**Is this chapter long enough? Thank you for all the helpful points.**

**Rose is pathetic I know, but she'll improve.**


	3. Delighted

**Chapter 3 – Delighted. Hope you like it. Thankyou so much for the reviews, keep going in that vein!**

Rose was furious. She angrily strode to the stables. Miko and Lily followed behind her. She stood in the doorway and looked around. After a while Lily got bored.

"Are you going to do anything?"

Rose didn't reply. The stables had evidently once held rows of proud horses, with all the stalls occupied, but now there were only four with horses in. The nearest was a palomino, staring into space. Rose went up to it.

"That's mother's horse. She's lovely. We call her Dreamer."

Rose looked at the others. There was a proud, deep chested bay, standing looking over his door chewing hay.

"That's Miko's horse."

Lily whispered in her ear.

"Yes, he is. I call him Jupiter, because he's so strong."

Third was a dapple-grey, with powerful back legs, built for jumping. She was snuffling inquisitively at the door of her stall.

"And she's mine. She's called Persia."

Rose smiled. It was the kind of name she would have chosen. She decided she was going to like Lily. She was impressed with what she saw. All the horses were evidently well cared for. And that, for Rose, signified how kind and caring a person really was.

"Can you ride, Princess?"

"Well enough, sir, but I would not dream of riding any of these horses. They are yours and they love you greatly. I could not ride them."

"Well, we have a fourth. We found him only a few days ago. We brought him in – he was badly beaten up, wasn't he, Miko?"

"Yes."

"He won't let anyone near, but he's obviously a tamed horse – he had a bridle on and his coat was shining, even filthy as it was."

Rose looked at the fourth and last occupied box. There was no curious head poking over the top. All she could hear was a pounding and sound of splintering wood. She walked up to it and peeked over the top of the door. Inside a magnificent Dun stallion was pounding the walls with its front feet. The wooden walls looked about ready to give up. Rose looked closely. It reminded her of a horse she had known. It wasn't her old horse – she had been killed when they were ambushed. Then she knew.

"Does he have a name?"

"No, we couldn't find one that was right for it."

"It's a he."

"Very good, princess, I'm impressed."

Rose looked at the stallion again. She unlatched the door and went inside. Lily swore and went to get her, but Miko grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Don't sister, she knows that horse. Can't you see it in her eyes – eye?"

As Rose pushed open the door, the horse dropped down onto all fours. He eyed her warily and Rose stared at him. He was filthy, covered in scars, and in his eyes Rose could see weariness and despair. She walked up to him, crooning softly.

"Now, now, good boy. It's me, it's Rose. Don't you recognise me? Dakarai?"

"What did you call him?"

Rose jumped, she hadn't heard Miko come up behind her. Then she found her voice, although it only came out as a miserable whisper.

"Dakarai. I called him Dakarai. It was his name when my ……..friend, Tom, rode him. It means delighted, and that he was, before Tom was killed. Now he looks as though he has lost all hope. I know how he feels."

The great, dun horse changed as he heard his name and that of his master. He seemed to register Rose for the first time. He plodded up to her, slowly. Rose lifted his drooping muzzle in her hands and looked into his liquid brown eyes.

"Poor baby."

She stroked his nose and white stripe, then lifted his head onto her shoulder and hugged his neck tight.

When she stepped back, she had tears in her eye. She brushed them away angrily, and turned around. She saw Miko still standing there, although he did look awkward.

"I need a bucket of water, and some brushes, and some soothing ointment if you have it, for his wounds. I'm going to make him delighted once more."

Rose worked for over three hours when Miko returned, and by the time she was finished Dakarai looked proud again. She stroked his neck hugged him. Clean and with dressings on the raw wounds on his back, he seemed to have changed. The hopelessness was gone, and he looked ready for anything. He came up and nudged Rose as she put the brushes in the bucket. She turned around and ruffled his mane, then turned and left. Dakarai poked his head out of the door. The other horses looked at him wonderingly. As soon as Rose stepped over the threshold into the bright sunshine Dakarai began to pound at his door furiously, whinnying the whole time.

"I think you're sleeping in here tonight, princess."

Rose ignored him and about turned. The stallion stopped as soon as she came near. She opened his door and, to Mikos utter amazement, he followed her without trying to run off. Rose reached him soon enough, and Dakarai stood quietly behind her. Miko was almost speechless. But not quite.

"How do you get him to do that?"

"I'm all he's got left to trust."

**The next chapter will be a little less horse-based, I promise, but I couldn't think of another way to start unravelling Rose's past**.


	4. Friendship

Miko still stared.

"May I take him inside?"

Miko just shook his head. Rose pleaded for a while, then gave up. Miko regained the power of speech.

"Look, if you want to spend some time outside with him, you can come practise archery. Lily will lend you her bow."

Rose muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't shoot."

"Oh, dear lord!"

"Well, it's not like it was something I was allowed to do, I had to just sit or stand around all day."

"What did you do?"

Rose clamped her mouth shut. True, they had been very good to her, but they were spellcasters, not to be trusted. That she knew.

"So it's like that is it? Is there ANYTHING you can do?"

"Yes."

Rose swung herself up onto Dakarai, and she rode off bareback. Miko watched in admiration as the horse went wherever she directed him, even though he had no bridle. He stared at the spot where she had disappeared over the horizon, then turned to go back inside. He got about a hundred metres before he heard pounding hooves behind him. Dakarai galloped past, Rose leaning down, holding onto his mane. She gave Miko a good, hard shove and he went flying. Rose brought Dakarai to a halt. She turned him, helpless with laughter. Dakarai walked back over to where Miko was lying incredulous in the dust. Rose slid off Dakarai unsteadily, then collapsed as the laughter made her legs give way beneath her. Miko leapt to his feet.

"That's not funny!"

"Oh, no, it really is."

Rose sat on the ground, shaking with laughter. Miko went to storm into the house. Rose leapt to her feet and called after him. He whirled around, grinning, he pushed her over, which she took with good grace. In fact, she just jumped straight back up and pushed him. They rolled around on the ground mock fighting all the while. Lily came out and separated them.

"Look, I know you two don't like each other, but can't you at least TRY to get on?"

Said two looked at each other and burst into laughter. Tears ran down their cheeks as Lily stood there, bewildered.

"What?"

And from that moment, they were all firm friends. Miko dusted himself down.

"Sister, let Rose show you what she can do on a horse."

"Oh, she can do something!"

Rose once again swung herself onto Dakarai, and off they galloped. Lily stared, just as Miko had done. When Rose returned Lily pulled her off the stallion.

"Teach me how to do that! Please!"

"Okay. Just go get your horse. It's best to start with a bridle but no saddle."

Lily ran off. Miko asked to be taught too. Rose agreed, and off he ran. They soon both appeared, leading their horses by their bridles. Rose could see that the horses loved them both – they barely needed to be held by the reins. Rose instructed them to get onto the horses. Miko got up onto Jupiter easily enough, but Lily needed to find a log to get onto Persia. As soon as they were on Rose leapt onto Dakarai.

"Just move with your horse, use your legs and thoughts to guide them."

"What?"

Rose drove Dakarai at them, whooping and clapping. The two other horses stood impassively.

"Oh, they're war horses!"

"Huh?"

"They're not afraid of loud noises or charges."

"So…….?"

"So I'll need to try something different."

Rose slapped Jupiter on the rump. Off he went, Miko holding on for dear life. Persia was got going in much the same manner. Dakarai galloped of after them. Rose caught up just in time to see Jupiter put his leg down a rabbit hole, and Miko go flying as his horse fell, the bone in his arm snapping with a sickening crack.


	5. Falling

**Just finished a book and found the name Opheila in there. Coincidence, or did Paolini borrow the name? anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I just couldn't get it right. It's till not perfect, but it's the best I could do.**

Lily screamed as Miko landed will a dull thud and lay unmoving on the hard ground. Rose tore up, and was off Dakarai examining Miko before Lily stopped screaming. Rose knelt on the floor and felt his pulse. It was strong and steady. Lily came up behind her.

"Look, I don't think that's necessary. It's not like a broken arm would kill him."

"I know. I was worried he had broken his neck or back. That would have killed him."

Lily went white. Rose told her to go and get Jupiter. Lily went to do so. As Rose was ripping up his shirt and binding Miko's arm tightly, Lily ran up to her, sobbing.

"Jupiter's going to die! He's going to die! And it's all my fault because I wanted to learn to ride like you. Why does he have to die?"

"Who says anything about Jupiter dieing?"

"But he's broken his front leg, like Miko. And horses with broken legs don't ever get up again."

Rose told her to watch Miko in case he woke up. She walked over to where the magnificent bay was lying sprawled on his side, his breathing wild and desperate.

"You're not dieing today, gorgeous."

Rose sat beside him and calmed him with difficulty. Once his breathing was less intense she felt his foreleg gently. It wasn't a clean snap, like Miko's arm, it was a fracture – easily treated. _Usually._ Rose's thoughts fought her as she began to bind up his leg. She was as concerned about the horse as she was about Miko. When the damaged limb was encased in cloth she had the horse climb to his feet, where he remained, standing on three legs. Lily ran over.

"He's not awake, but we should get him back – oh, Jupiter's not dead! You are amazing Rose! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've always been able to, my Nanny taught me to. I've never done anything like that before though, I wasn't allowed to."

"You're a natural! Well, I expect both Miko and Jupiter are thankful for it."

"Yes. But why couldn't it have come sooner? Then I could have saved Tom and Draka, maybe even my horse."

"What was your horse called?"

"She was called Ephemeral, because she was a beautiful grey, and moved so softly you could hardly hear her. Oh god, I miss them all so much."

Lily watched as Rose brushed away the tears forming in her eyes. She gaped as Miko raised himself with his good arm and addressed them.

"I thought you said you weren't going to cry any more?"

Lily almost knocked him out again as she flew to him and hugged him. He looked scornful.

"You didn't think I'd die did you?"

Rose dried her face. Lily looked at her and whispered to Miko. He whispered something back. They looked at each other and nodded. Rose caught all three horses. Lily and Miko looked up at her.

"Miko, you can ride Dakarai, he has a lovely smooth stride and he won't jog you. Lily ride Persia. I will lead Jupiter."

Lily accepted and helped Miko into the saddle. He blanched as the horse shifted and he hit his arm on his side.

"Maybe we should have brought saddles."

"Maybe."

As the other two set off Rose watched Lily with amusement, who was fussing around like an old mother hen. She saw Miko shout something angry at Lily, who hung her head.

Rose walked quietly, the big horse beside her limping along in a cavalier way, his foreleg dangling above the ground.

"You big fool horse, you just had to go and break your leg. You're lucky, they'd have killed you if I hadn't been around."

He nudged her in the back and she turned. His eyes were clouded over with pain, and he was trembling.

"We ought to change your name to Wimpier."

They finally reached the yard, Rose half carrying Jupiter.

"Bloody heavy horse, he nearly killed me. How's the invalid?"

"In bed. How's Jupiter?"

"In need of a diet."

Lily laughed and took the horses reins, leading him into his stable. Three heads looked over their doors at him, quite unconcerned. Lily laughed again.

"It's okay, he won't DIE or anything."

They all just ignored her. Lily began to heave the hay bales around the pad the walls so Jupiter wouldn't knock his leg against them. She left them to go back into the house. Her mother was boiling something on the fire, Miko was asleep, she could see his bed from the kitchen. Rose was nowhere to be seen.


	6. The unexpected

**Chapter 6. Longer than normal. With some unexpected character additions. Enjoy. And review! Please!**

Rose was treading softly over the leafy ground, trying not to alert Lily to her presence. She knew she had to leave. She stole to the stables and let Dakarai out. He followed her closely. She grabbed the nearest saddle bag, then dropped it. Without a saddle she wouldn't need it. Instead she picked up a shoulder bag designed for hunting. Slinging in a water bag and then picking up a dead pheasant, she leapt onto Dakarai. She trotted him quietly out of the stable. She was almost past the house when Lily burst out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Lily's face was furious.

"Away. Every second I spend hear brings the spies of my family closer. Don't want them to find me. Or you. So I'm leaving."

"I'd like to see you survive on your own without being able to hunt to feed yourself!"

"I have my methods." _Damn! I didn't think of that! _Rose's face remained calm. Thanking Lily gravely, she turned the stallion and called back to Lily hoping for Miko to get better. Lily ran up and thrust a bow into her hands.

"I'm not going to try to dissuade you from leaving. It won't work, and besides, I don't want any spies coming here. So teach yourself to shoot. Tip, the bow needs to be strung before you can shoot an arrow."

"I - "

"Whatever. Goodbye." Lily whirled round and went back into the house. Rose was amazed. She'd expected them to try and stop her. _They obviously don't like me that much. Not enough to let me stay._ Crossly she turned Dakarai towards the forest. He shivered.

_Come on, good boy_. She urged him on with legs and mind. Anxiously he carried her into the shade of the trees. Whispering in the ancient language to the trees she progressed.

"Show me the way, let me pass. Something dear to me and another has been left behind. Now needs must I find it."

The trees parted and guided her to the spot where she had buried the bundle. She jumped to the ground and began to dig furiously at it. The hole she made soon uncovered the bundle of rags. She pulled it into the daylight, shaking her head at the state of the wrappings. She pulled them away, and caught her breath. In the pale light the stone gleamed and shone, the gold veins glistening against the midnight black background. _Pretty._ Rose thought appreciatively. She was aware that it was a dragon egg. She tucked it into her pack, deciding to take it to some good people who would find a Rider for it. She was about to leave when a roar split the night. Rose gasped, her eyes unable to believe themselves.

A giant Slate Grey dragon smashed through the trees.

_Leave egg, hatchling! _A thunderous voice echoed through her head. Rose was about to put the egg down when her mind told her to argue. Not advisable, but Rose thought she might be able to talk her way out.

"I put it here, I got given it, it's mine, not yours!"

_Speak with mind, voice gives me headache, have not heard human voice for long time._

_Is this okay?_

_Yes. Why you want egg? Can you not leave it with me?_

_Why should I? I will take it to good people._

_No good people left. Galbatorix bad. People who kill my Rider bad. Very bad. My Rider was not bad! Galbatorix tricked him!_

_Who was your Rider?_

_I am the Dragon of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. I had little choice – I did not want to be a slave to the Traitor King. But by the time Morzan had realised how evil he was we were his servants forever, bound by oaths using Morzans true name. Now he is dead. I am free, and I will avenge him! I will kill his murderer then Galbatorix!_

_Wow. Morzan. Brom's dead so you can't kill him._

_Who kill him?_

_The Ra'zac. Look, um …… what's your name, Dragon of Morzan?_

_My name is Fuego. It mean Fury._

_Well, Fuego, you're going to need help to get at Galbatorix._

_Who say I need help? I have Bluefinch!_

_Who is Bluefinch?_

_My best friend. She come._

Another even bigger Dragon came down the path of smashed trees. Her Turquoise hide glimmered in the half-light. Rose took an involuntary step backwards.

_What have you found now, Fuego?_

The voice in Rose's head was undoubtedly female.

_Girl come to take egg. I say no. She say she not bad. I think I believe her. The egg wants her._

_How do you know that?_

_I feel it. You search, you feel it too._

_Indeed, I feel it too! _

Rose butted into the conversation.

_I don't want to be a Rider! I'll get killed! And who the hell are you, Bluefinch? Who was your Rider?_

_Jason. _

_Who?_

_Tricked into murdering an elder by Galbatorix. Then killed by him. I don't like to think about it._

Fuego drew her close, putting his noble head over hers.

_Cry not, brave one. _Then he addressed Rose.

_We are sorry for what our Riders do, but it not their fault, Galbatorix's fault. We will help you and the young one, when he hatches._

_It's a he?_

_Of course! He is Saphira's son._

_How do you know this? _

_A Dragon just knows. _Rose wondered at this revelation. She also wondered who Saphira's mate was. Then a more practical question invaded her confusion.

_Where will I go while we wait for the egg to hatch?_

_Fool! You will come with us! Follow me._ Bluefinch had recovered. She walked off the way she had come. Rose hurriedly picked up the bag and egg and ran after her. When the Dragon lifted herself into the air, Rose was furious.

"Come back! Come back! I can't fly!"

_Silly child. _Rose turned and saw Fuego. He grinned in a lupine way at her.

_Ride horse beneath us. To easy to track Dragon through forest._

He took off too. Rose sighed and swung herself onto Dakarai. He obligingly galloped along beneath the Dragons.

When they finally landed Dakarai and Rose were exhausted. Bluefinch turned towards her.

_Come here. _ Rose did so. Bluefinch raked a large eye over her. _You are a good horse rider, but you have a very ugly face._

_I was in an accident!_

_Riders are never ugly. Come closer. _Rose shuffled even closer, a tear shining on her face. The Dragons voice resounded in her head. _To be proud is to be weak. Be strong, child, and take criticism. _Rose refused, angrily sulking. Who cared if she was vain? All princesses were! Bluefinch's voice penetrated her thoughts again, sharply this time. _You are not a princess any more! So don't act like one. You are lucky not to be dead, so be grateful to Fuego for not killing you. Stand up straight and lift your chin. _

Rose almost refused, then angrily straightened her back and lifted her chin. The Dragon looked at her.

_This is my only ever gift to you. Don't expect anything like it again._

Bluefinch breathed in, then opened her maw and breathed out sharply. The heat and strength of the Dragon's breath knocked her over. When Bluefinch shut her mouth the girl was unconscious. Fuego wandered over.

_You kill her? Good, she too arrogant._

_No, Fuego, I haven't killed her. I have healed her._

_Oh blast! _Fuego blew a fireball into the air. _Just joking. _He added as Bluefinch's eyes glared at him.

_Let us sleep until the morning._

_No. I go hunt!_

_Well, goodbye then dear._

_Goodbye. See you later._


	7. Baby

Rose bolted upright the next morning, bewildered for a moment. Steadily recent events began to come back to her, and she stopped feeling so panicky. Bluefinch was snoring quietly on the other side of the glade, and Fuego was ecstatically wolfing down a deer. He caught sight of Rose and smacked his lips.

_Deer is good._

_I'll bet. Is there anything for me to eat?_

_Bird._

_Great. Can you make a fire for me?_

_Maybe. Maybe not._

_Oh you horrible Dragon! _Rose clutched at her head, and froze. She felt her face, then ran to the pool of water. Her face stared back at her, both of her honey-coloured eyes staring back. She screamed with joy. She leapt across the clearing and hugged Bluefinch around the neck.

"Thank you, thank you, so so so much!"

_Whatever. Let me go back to sleep, silly child. _Rose ran back to the pool, admiring her reflection. Fuego came up behind her as softly as only a Dragon could, and pushed her in. She screamed, jumped out and hit him on the nose. He angrily pushed her over and pinned her down.

_Stupid vain girl. Don't do that again. Now stop struggling._

_Why?_

_You chop off hair. Make it short._

_No! Never! I love my hair!_

_Don't make me do it._

Rose shot him a murderous look and still refused.

_I make Bluefinch do it. _Rose glared at him.

_What the hell do I chop it off with?_

_I not think of that. _Rose grinned smugly.

"Looks like I can't then!"

Fuego showed his teeth.

_Bitch! _His powerful back legs ripped the ground as he lunged into the air. The sound of Rose knocked over by the gust of wind, then heavy swearing woke Bluefinch again.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Jesus!_

_Sorry Bluefinch. _

_Well, I'm up now. I'm going hunting. Where's Fuego?_

_No idea._

_Stay right here. Do not leave._

_Why would I leave?_

_Just don't, alright?_

_Whatever._

Bluefinch launched into the sky as well. Rose was left alone. She sat and watched the clouds for a while, then remembered Lily's bow. After much kerfuffle she strung it and got an arrow on it. Then she aimed at a tree trunk. She let go of the string and the arrow landed at her feet. She had a new hobby.

After two hours of straight practising she couldn't feel her fingers. She sat down next to her bag and closed her eyes. When she awoke, the bag was shaking.

"What now?" She tipped the contents of her bag onto the floor. Dakarai watched from where he was tied to a tree intently. He had also been practising: practising getting out of the way of Rose's erratic shooting. The Dragon egg was shaking, and then a small crack appeared on it. Rose stared as the crack got longer and wider, until a small, elegant head poked out of it. The Dragon regarded Rose worriedly. Rose watched as it strained to get out of its prison. Eventually she couldn't stand its mewing and desperation, and reached out her hands, intending to pull it from its shell. As she touched its head a burst of searingly painful energy shot up her arm. She fought the blackness, all the while determined not to pass out and leave the little Dragonling in its egg.

When the pain receded somewhat she tentatively reached out to the Dragon again. No pain reached her this time. So she stroked its head and tried to pull it out. It squeaked in pain and pictures of tearing wings reached Rose's mind. She shook her head, wondering where they had come from. But some presence made her sure that pulling the Dragonlet from the egg wasn't a good idea. So instead she grasped the jagged edges of the egg in both hands, and ripped it apart. The hatchling was so pleased to be free it scrambled onto her lap and tried to climb her torso to reach her face.

Rose picked it up and studied it. Miniature gold spikes studded its spine and neck. It had miniscule gold claws and scales of the darkest midnight black Rose had ever seen. But it was when she looked at its eyes she got the biggest shock. Fuzzy eyes the exact same honey shade as hers gazed groggily back at her. Somehow she felt sure it was appraising her too, wondering if it had made the right choice of Rider. Rose nervously reached out with her mind, like what she did with Fuego, Dakarai and Bluefinch.

She found a tendril of thought that connected her to something else. She followed it and it led to a strange mind. She saw the Dragon blink in shock, then felt a reply to her exploration. The Dragon probed her mind, and she understood hunger. She laughed and led it to the remnants of Fuego's deer. She spoke to the hatchling.

_Eat, baby. _

A dim acknowledgement reached her and the baby tore into the deer. Rose watched it happily as it sated its hunger.

_A Dragon. My Dragon! Didn't Fuego say it was a boy? I shall have to think of a name for it – him._

"Little baby, come here."

The Dragon tottered over, his stomach bulging. She settled down on the ground and wiped the Dragons mouth with the edge of her tunic. Then he curled up and fell asleep quickly. Rose watched him sleep, growing to love him more and more every moment. She leant back against a tree and closed her eyes, completely content.

When Bluefinch and Fuego returned they saw the two fast asleep. Bluefinch was delighted.

_Oh, how sweet. I can't believe it hatched for her – the silly girl that she is. Isn't he a sweetie?_

_Yes. I like colour._

Rose woke up suddenly, jumping as she saw the two large heads leaning over her. Her movement woke the baby, who cowered in her lap at the adults. She reassured him gently and pushed him off her lap.

_Meet your foster parents, baby!_

She got an impression of sheer terror from the Dragon, so she held him in her arms, and he nestled up close to her. Bluefinch was unimpressed, but Fuego was enchanted.

_What a coward!_

_He so sweet, what you call him Rose?_

_I'm not sure Fuego. And he's not a coward, Bluefinch! He's just a baby._

_Still a coward._

Rose looked down. The little Dragon had fallen asleep again. Rose smiled, and put him down on the ground. Fuego sniffed him as he slept, and grinned happily.

_You are acting like you're the father, Fuego! _Rose laughed. Fuego shuffled his feet.

As the sky grew dark Rose settled down on the mossy ground.

_Sweet dreams, baby._

The Dragon snored happily.

_Goodnight Fuego. Goodnight Bluefinch._

_Goodnight child._

_Goodnight._


	8. Name

**Here it is – Chapter 7! Please review, I have so few! I will try to start replying to every review. I will start with my very first one at the end.**

Time rolled by. Rose improved with her bow and arrow. Fuego and Bluefinch got ever more exasperated with her pride and vanity. The Dragon got bigger, growing at an alarming rate. Two weeks after he hatched he reached Rose's hip. He hunted for himself, and Rose was proud of how much his flying was improving under Bluefinch's tutelage. She still hadn't found the right name for him though. One early morning Rose woke up and wandered off. She walked for ages under the huge trees, until she was exhausted. Finding her way back into the clearing, she collapsed by the remains of her last fire. Her Dragon wandered up. Se expected pictures from him, telling her what he had been up to. Instead he formed his first coherent statement.

_Good ……… good aft………after-afternoon ……Row ……Rose._

_Baby, you spoke!_

_Y-yes. Bay ……Baby sp- speak._

_Oh, my baby! You are growing up._

Fuego looked up at Rose sounds of amazement. She turned to him.

"Baby spoke! Baby spoke!"

_Welcome to the world of adults little one._

………

"I don't think he knows what words to use, Fuego."

_He learn. Talk to him more, girl. In the elves language as well as the humans'. He need learn it._

_How do you know that I know the Ancient Language?_

_You should keep your secrets secret. Shield mind._

_Oh._ Rose was scared. She wondered what other secrets she had given away.

_Rose sad. _

Her little Dragon was staring up at her upset face.

_Yes baby, I am sad. I am worried I have given away all my secrets._

_You……have give t-them me._

_To me, baby, to me._

_You have g-give them to m-me._

_That's almost right, baby. Say given._

_G-given._

_That's right – you are getting better._

_I prac………practise. Rose?_

_Yes baby?_

_Want name. Ho……horse h-have name._

_Baby I can think of no name suitable for you._

_Ask big Dra……Dragon._

_Very well._

Rose looked at Fuego.

"Um, Fuego?"

_What you want now?_

"I need a name for the baby. What would you suggest?"

_Look at him. Find him name. Look at heart. Find him name. Not other Dragon name though. Not like Eragon._

"Eragon?"

_Rider of Saphira. _

"My baby's mother! I had no idea she had a Rider. How old is he?"

_Don't know. Go back Dragon. Find name._

"You should work on your language. Bluefinch might consider you as a mate if you talk properly." Fuego was outraged.

_Fuego not need mate! Fuego fine!_

"Just a suggestion. Now, a name for baby."

Rose stared at her Dragon. He looked at her with his dozy honey-coloured eyes.

_Eyes like droplets of the sun._

Sunny? Rose dismissed it immediately. _What a crap name! I would never inflict such a name on such a noble creature! _But perhaps something to do with the sun, in contrast to his hide. Or maybe something that encompassed both, that caused the sun to rise and night to come. Rose thought for a moment.

_Baby, how about Apollo?_

_Apollo?_

_God of the sun – he drove his horses across the sky everyday, then plunged his flaming chariot into the sea to bring night. _

_Yes._

Apollo hummed happily.

_Baby have name._

_Yes, baby, you have a name._

_I still baby for you._

_What's happened to you?_

_What?_

_You are speaking properly! Well, almost properly! _

_Name help speech. Name. Apollo._

_Yes, my baby is Apollo._

_Apollo fly!_

_Go, my baby. Go, my Apollo!_

Apollo crowed in excitement, leaping into the air like the wind. He treated Rose to an aerial acrobatics show. She laughed and clapped as he bowed in mid-air. Fuego woke up to see them making noise.

_Shut up! I have headache!_

_Don't be a spoilsport, Fuego!_

_Yes, Fuego, not be a sp-spoil……spoilsport!_

_Oh, so the little coward can talk?_

_I not coward! Apollo not coward!_

_So it got a name now? Huh, I leaving!_

_If you see Bluefinch will you tell her baby got a name?_

_Don't count on it._

Fuego spread his wings and angrily gained altitude. Rose watched him go.

"Bit of a temper, eh? Think we hit a nerve?"

They settled down to talk.

When Bluefinch returned she found the two on the ground chatting happily. She walked up to Rose.

_Does your Dragon have a name yet, Rose?_

_Yes. I Apollo!_

_Well, hello, sweetie. I guess that means I can start to train you in the ways of the Riders._

_How long will it take?_

_About two months. Learn to love it – it could be a definite advantage over Murtagh and Thorn._

_Who?_

_The two new Riders – well, not new, just more recent than Eragon and Saphira._

_Thorn. What a CRAP name for a Dragon._

_Yes. Bad name. _

_Whatever. Listen, there is still one known Dragon egg waiting to hatch. Last I heard, it was in Galbatorix's possession. You must train before you take any eggs from anywhere to anywhere. Galbatorix is incredibly powerful, more than you could imagine. We have but two advantages over him._

_And what are they?_

_He is not a true Rider. His Dragon, Shruikan, loathes his very existence. This is our advantage._

_Surely if you are connected to someone for over a hundred years you grow to love them?_

_Not if you're connected to Galbatorix._

_I see your point. What is the other?_

_His most powerful slaves are only serving him as long as he holds mastery over them. And names can be changed. _

_Oh, wow! How?_

_This boring, I hunt!_

_Goodbye baby._

_Apollo, when you return you will begin your training._

_What training can he do? He's just a baby!_

_We have methods. For now, though, you and I, Rose, we will begin your training._

_What of Apollo?_

_Fuego will start to train him when he returns. In two months, when we have taught you all we can, we have a secret to show you, a secret which only came into existence a week ago. For now, pick up that pebble and find the magic in your mind._

_Do all Riders start like this?_

_Yes. All. Even ones without a proper master._

_Oh, bother. I hate pebbles._

**This is the end for now. Chapter 8 soon! I am sorry if Rose is a Mary-Sue, I am doing my best. Maybe a little constructive criticism. Or you could just REVIEW!!! Hint, Hint!!**

**Review Replies:**

**WildIceDragon: Thank you so much – my first reviewer! Sorry it's so late in coming.**

**Arashi Maxwell: I'm sorry this is late. I am also sorry they tend to be so short. I just come to the perfect point to stop – way too early! **

**Wolf.gren: Sorry she seems to be a Mary Sue – I can't help it! It wasn't Eragon who gave Rose the egg. It was someone else. And remember in Eragon it says that Galbatorix could be charming? I'm working with the assumption that when he wants something he is exceedingly polite and charming. Anyway, thank you for such a long review!**

**Kat Rosebrooks: Thank you for reviewing! I don't know how to stop her being so pathetic. I believe she is improving – am I right?**

**WildIceDragon: Thank you again! Will do! In fact, here's the newest instalment!**

**tenshi, the light of hope****: Thank you for reviewing. And no, Eragon didn't steal the egg, and no, he didn't give it to Rose – someone else did! And don't worry, I am going to got to work on Murtagh once Apollo is old enough to carry Rose!**

**tenshi, the light of hope****: Thanks for reviewing again! Don't worry, Murtagh did nothing. What is his problem? Why didn't he try and stop Galbatorix? Wait – I'm the author – I should answer that. O-o oops! Lily and Miko are actually just complete randomers, but they may yet return!**

**Arashi Maxwell: The siblings are just randomers. I might try to explain them later! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Arashi Maxwell: The 'thing' has returned. I love horses, so I figure chapter on them wouldn't make other people hate the story too much!!**

**Wolf.gren: I just wanted to get more Dragons in the story. They turned out to be pretty important characters in the end! Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Arashi Maxwell: Yeah, he has kinda like regressed. It also contrasts with Bluefinch's 'perfect' manner of speech! Yeah, I worked with the caveman idea, but also with the idea of someone learning to talk a new language – missing out small words etc. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING – I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! EVERYONE ELSE – PUSH THE BUTTON!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**


	9. Fly Far

Rose watched Apollo in the air. She was bored sick of training, and she had only been doing it for four weeks. She had something to look forward to thank the Lord, otherwise she would have gone crazy. Today she would see the 'secret.' Bluefinch had gotten so exasperated with Rose's whining and nagging that she had given in. She seemed to be rather pleased to show Rose anyway. Apollo flapped down to her.

_Rose thinking about secret?_

_Yes. I can't work out what it might be!_

_Apollo know._

_You know? Tell me! Please!_

_No. Will not be secret then._

_Spoilsport! Stupid Dragon._

_I resent that!_

_I didn't mean it – I'm just so fed up with everything being hidden from me! I do not even know what will happen once we have learnt what we must._

_We fight! We fight the Traitor King!_

_Yes. We will fight. But before that I want to meet Eragon. Right, let's go find Bluefinch!_

Apollo leapt into the air as Rose ran beneath him, waiting for him to spot Bluefinch. It didn't take long. He dropped to the path just behind as she pulled up, and two seconds later Bluefinch crashed to the ground in front of her.

"Hello Bluefinch."

_Morning child._

_Hello Bluefinch!_

_Greetings, young one._

"Can we go now?"

_Be patient child, we are leaving now. Climb on my back._

_Really?_

_Yes, we have far to go._

_I could ride Dakarai._

_No you can't._

_Why not?_

_I turned him loose and chased him away._

Rose was speechless for several seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU - "

_Rose not shout._

_She turned my horse away! Hasn't he had enough bad things in his life?_

_He is not necessary._

_Keep out of it Bluefinch!_

_Do you want to see this or not?_

_Yes I do, but, I can't just forget what you did!_

_Just get on my back. We will discuss this later._

_Can't I ride Apollo?_

_No. He is too small. Soon if you're lucky._

_Two whole weeks?_

Bluefinch didn't reply. So Rose pulled herself up onto her back.

"Shouldn't I have something as padding?"

_Hold tight!_

The two dragons launched themselves into the air, and Rose clutched on tight. After what seemed like hours of monotonous flying Bluefinch began to angle towards the ground. Rose held on tight again. When the large Dragon finally touched down Rose collapsed onto the ground, her legs feeling week. She looked around, and saw that they had landed a narrow ledge, with a huge cave that seemed to have been clawed out of the cliff face. A tiny face peeped out of the darkness. Bluefinch stood up straighter and said proudly:

_Meet my daughter. She is called Seeka. Seeka because along with you she will seek justice and freedom._

_It is a name worthy of her._

_It is. I devoted careful thought to it. Together you three will fight. Together you will free this world from tyranny and darkness. You three, and Eragon and Saphira. _

_Will we meet them soon?_

_Yes. One month you will wait and train._

_You said that a month ago!_

_But Seeka must be old enough to fly and fight. Live with it, child._

Apollo butted into the conversation.

_Will she come with us?_

_Yes. It is not safe to leave her alone – the wild creatures of the forest will kill her before they realise she is a Dragon._

_How can you not notice?_

_The Fanghur inhabit this forest too you know. Nobody would think twice about killing and eating one of them._

_Very well._

_Come, Seeka. Climb up again, Rose._

The young Dragon came forward shyly. Rose noticed the glorious colour of her scales. An entire rainbow shone in them, swaying as she walked forward. The colours glittered and pulsated as she swung her delicate body from side to side. Rose was almost rendered speechless. But Rose never had nothing to say.

"Can she speak yet?"

_Yes, I can speak, Very well in fact. What else is there for me to do here?_

_Very good, my daughter. Listen, can you fly all that way?_

_Apollo did it. I'm only a week younger! Of course I can do it!_

_That's the spirit, young one._

_Don't be so patronising, bloody great oaf. I'm not that young. Besides, I'm a NICE colour, not a horrible black. Shruikan is black and he's EVIL. And I can talk better then you! So just piss off, okay?_

_SEEKA!_

_Sorry mum, but, that was soooooo – _

_DON'T answer back, young lady! Be quiet! You will fly in silence! And Shruikan is on OUR side._

As Bluefinch turned away, Rose caught Seeka making a face at her mother, and Apollo looking approving but slightly hurt. She laughed and spoke to him.

_Maybe you should apologise to her, baby._

_Why should I? She was so rude to me! And don't call me baby in public please. People could hear._

Seeka gave them a mischievous smile.

_People like me, you mean?_

_Oh, hello. I'm Rose._

_Duh. I know that, I'm not stupid. _

_Do not be mean to my Rider. And you are very lippy. Aren't you supposed to be flying in silence?_

_We're not flying yet. And what are you, my mother? Besides, she can't hear us, BABY!_

Apollo growled angrily and jumped into the air. Bluefinch followed suit. Rose hung on. They circled the cliff for a while. Bluefinch began to get annoyed.

_What the heck are you doing Seeka? We're waiting for you._

They all heard a deep, throaty chuckle and out of the corner of her eye Rose saw Seeka coming for Apollo. Rose almost yelled out a warning, but something in Seeka's eyes silenced her. Instead she called telepathically to Apollo.

_Baby, look behind you._

_Why?_

_Just do – _

Seeka hit him full on. Helpless with Dragonish laughter, Seeka distangled herself from him and flapped hard to gain altitude. Apollo did the same. He was about to complain when he changed his mind. He had never had fun with someone his age before. He turned hurriedly in mid-air, and began to worry Seeka, not letting her get above him, showing off with aerial acrobatics, pushing her along as she struggled to stay in the air. Fuego's training had paid off. He kept going, pushing poor Seeka along behind Bluefinch, who was heading for her home clearing.

_Come along, children._

Apollo looked at Seeka, and Rose got the impression that they were having a very interesting conversation. Then Apollo snarled angrily and whipped around in the air, going for Seeka for real this time. She was so surprised by the ferocity of the attack she did nothing to get out of the way. He collided with her, and they started biting and snapping at each other. Bluefinch whirled around and roared. Apollo ignored her. Rose tried to talk to him, to stop him, but his mind was surrounded by iron walls, that Rose could not break through. She tried shouting at him, but he wouldn't acknowledge her. Bluefinch broke through her anxiousness.

_Hold on tight. I am going to separate them. Don't worry, just don't let go!_

_Please don't let him kill her._

_If I were you, I would worry about my Dragon, not the other way round. Seeka is a vicious little bitch when she gets the chance. _

_She won't ……… kill him will she?_

_Not if I can help it._

Bluefinch roared again and dove towards them. They separated as they saw her coming and she pulled up in the middle of them. Rose shouted at them both as they both had their minds closed to everything. Bluefinch told her what to say.

"What had got into you? Why are you fighting? You know you must fight with each other, not against each other! Right, who wants to apologise first? Apollo?"

_I will not apologise! She insulted me and my parentage. And she made fun of everything I believe in. Justice and fighting for freedom._

"Seeka, is that true?"

_It might be. But he went for me first! What kind of male goes for a poor, defenceless female?_

"You're hardly defenceless, Seeka. Besides, I know Apollo. He has far too nice a nature to go for someone without extreme provocation."

_Yes! She called me a coward and a weakling, and said I was pathetic, of unknown lineage. She said my father was probably some simpleton who only survived the Forsworn because he was too stupid to realise he had to fight! _

_She said that I was too pathetic to fight for anything. She said I would never prevail, that you had made a mistake when you picked up my egg, Rose, when you kept me. She said you would realise I was a joke, and leave me, abandon me. Please don't ever leave me, Rose. I can't take this. Why would she say it? Why? _

_Your father was no simpleton, Apollo._

_How would you know, Bluefinch? She's probably right. He probably is some simpleton. I knew it deep down, he couldn't be a hero like I imagined. He's just a low down, good for nothing yellow belly. But don't worry, I will take after him, so I won't get killed in any fighting. _

Rose's eyes were full of compassion and anguish.

"Oh, my Apollo!"

Bluefinch angled towards the ground, instructing the other two to follow her. They did so. Seeka looked very contrite and obviously hurt that she had wounded Apollo so bad. Bluefinch spoke to Rose.

_My dear, go to your Dragon. He had grown faster than I expected, you may ride him. Fly with him. Let him pour out all his sorrow._

_And I will tell him everything I can to help him._

_Yes. Go, my child._

_Thank you._

Rose ran towards her dejected Dragon.

"Apollo, I can ride you! Let's fly! Let's fly far from anywhere we know. Let's go!"

_Really? Rose, really?_

_Yes, baby, let's soar through the clouds. Let's let them drown all our sorrow! We will fly far._

_Yes! We will fly far!_

Rose looked around. She looked at Bluefinch. And she knew she was leaving. Bluefinch knew it too.

_Goodbye my child. You have a talent, and a Dragon that loves you. Love him. And return to me._

_I will. I promise you. I swear it. I will meet you in my – I will meet you in Ellesméra. I will meet you and Fuego there. And Seeka. Goodbye, Bluefinch. Thank you._

_Goodbye, child._

Apollo leapt into the air. He was glad to be leaving. He didn't understand how to face sorrow. He only knew how to run from it. He battled with the added burden of Rose's weight.

_Come on, baby, you can do it. Fly!_

_Yes. Fly!_

Three beats of his powerful wings and they were in the air, riding the thermals. His black bulk created a shadow upon the trees, and his golden spikes and claws shone in the sunlight.

_So what happened back there?_

_I don't know my parents. I don't know what they are like. _

_I do. _

_You know my parents!?!_

_Well, I know your mother. I met her when she and Eragon visited Ellesméra._

_Really? What was – wait, you told Bluefinch you didn't know Eragon._

_I have many secrets. But what matters is that if Saphira was your dam, you won't be badly off. Trust me. She is a very brave fighter, an amazing flyer, and has a very shrewd mind. Having a bad father can't cancel that out. I should know._

_Why would you know?_

_I'm a little like you. I'm the daughter of the queen. Islanzadí. _

_But Arya is the queen's only daughter. And being a queen's daughter is not a disadvantage, trust me._

_Her only daughter by the king. She had been married to the king – Evandar – for fifty years before she had Arya. Then she fell pregnant again. But not to the King. To someone else. Someone who was not even an elf. He was a servant, brought in from a far away land. Everyone knew. Everyone except the King. So when he went off to battle he left my mother behind. Then he was killed. Two months later I was born. Mother told the elves I would be brought up as heir to the throne. How do you think that feels? Being brought up as a princess, all the while knowing that everyone else knew you were no such thing. It almost destroyed me. Then I ran away. With my sweetheart, Tom, and Draka, my best friend. Then one night the urgals found us. They didn't even stop to turn us into slaves. They just killed Tom and Draka, and then I felt my horse fall beneath me. I leapt off her, and saw Dakarai running away into the trees. It occurred to me to do the same. So I did. The rest I've told you._

_So you're not just running from the Traitor King. You are running from your past too._

_Yes. I suppose I am. But, anyway, I know how you feel. I would understand anyway. It's how our bond works. Rider and Dragon._

_Two minds as one._

_One heart. Two individuals._

_I love you, Rose._

_I love you, Apollo._


	10. The Land of Ice

**Hey you guys! I just put this note here to say that we ALL hate Flamer Rising or whatever! We must unite! Ignore it, just take note of its pennames! Then email Crossbear quick. I think it has an unstable home life which has twisted it up completely. I think its parents are gay, just like SilverAurora. Who's with me????!!!!?????**

Rose got Apollo to land during the day. He immediately started yearning to fly again. Rose stopped him.

_We will fly by night, baby. We can't be seen by anyone, understand?_

_I understand. Let us sleep._

_Yes, good idea._ Apollo extended a wing over Rose, and she fell asleep quickly. Apollo was comforted by her gentle breathing, and eventually fell into restless slumber.

He woke as the sun plunged behind the mountains in a fountain of red-gold. His honey coloured eyes took in the brilliant colours, the gold and black of the night sky highlighted. He smiled and nudged a sleeping Rose in the ribs. She pushed his scaly snout away and snored. He laughed and got up. She blinked as her eyes opened and the colours of the sunset blinded them. She watched it and wished she had something to make a fairth with. Apollo eagerly flexed his wings and Rose smiled.

_Let's go, baby!_

_Fly far! Let's fly over the mountains in the North. Let's go where no-one has ever gone!_

_Let's fly far. _Rose leapt into the saddle, and Apollo jumped eagerly into the cold evening air. Rose relaxed as Apollo beat his coal black wings steadily and powered them on through the night. Before long he became invisible but for his eyes and his shiny golden spikes and claws. They talked on and on, about everything. Eventually the conversation somehow came around to Eragon.

_I want to meet him, baby. And if we find him you can meet your mother!_

_Yes. I would like to meet my mother. We are entering the northern mountains now, Rose._ Both fell silent as the great mountains disappeared beneath them. Rose marvelled at Apollo's flying.

_You are so fast and strong, baby._

_Bluefinch made me practise a lot. It helped. Look, the last mountain is passing beneath us._

_How do you know where we are, baby?_

_My memories are not just my own, they are that of my race. This is the land of Mystery, that no-one ever entered. It is a strange world of ice and myth. We are the first from Alagaesia to enter here. We are blessed indeed._

_I suppose there are strange creatures here. Maybe there are Dragons too!_

_Do you think there could be? Oh, do you think so? _Apollo eyes strained for a living being in the expanse of white. After a while his eyes saw something whiter than the pure snow, rippling in the moonlight.

_Look, Rose, there's a horse with a horn! How peculiar!_

_It's a unicorn, baby. I had no idea that they were real._

_See if you can reach it with your mind._

_You do it. It will trust you more._

_Very well._ Apollo eagerly sent out probes of thought. He touched the minds of the lichen on the snowy rocks. He found the mind of the unicorn, strongly defended and certainly colourful. He tries the ancient language, then the Human language. The unicorn stopped, looking around for its attacker. Apollo was desperate to make it understand. He took a chance and landed next to it, so dark against the virgin snow it was unreal. The unicorn screamed in terror and bolted for freedom. Rose called after it in desperation.

"Wait. We are friends!" The unicorn slowed and cantered in a wide arc towards them. It kept its distance, well over twenty metres. Rose smiled, knowing that Apollo could cover that in a single bound. She pleaded with it for friendship. Then she gasped as a strange mind touched hers.

_Welcome to the land of ice, young Dragon Rider. I am surprised to see you. Our Dragons do not consent to bear Riders anymore. Not after the joined ones rallied to fight against the Traitor King. His maddened mind threatened to want to take over our land, so our joined ones fought him. He obliterated them. Welcome, youngling. You are blessed. _

_Thank you very much, sir. This is Apollo. _

_Greetings, Dragon Apollo. I am Thuroman, chief of the tribe of the Flashing Hooves. Follow me to safety. _

_Are we in danger?_

_Peace, young Dragon. I meant safety from the cold. The winter here is eight long months. We see little of the sun. Come, follow me. _They followed the unicorn chieftain across the icy plain. Thuroman glanced back at them.

_Up the pace, joined ones, a blizzard aprroaches._

_Oh no!_

_Don't be such a chicken, Apollo._

_She's right, you should not be afraid. It will not harm you, as a Dragon. Your fire will not let you freeze. But it will harm your Rider and I, so let us hurry. Climb astride your Dragon, child. I will run. Follow me exactly. _

_Yes, sir._

_I am Thuroman, not sir._

_Yes Thuroman. _Rose leapt onto Apollo and he took off, having to beat his wings very fast to keep up with the galloping chieftain. Rose was shocked at the unicorn's speed.

_These unicorns could be valuable assets to the war against Galbatorix. _

_I was thinking that. Rose?_

_Yes, baby? Are we there yet? My wings are aching._

_I don't know, hopefully. _Beneath them Thuroman slowed, and then stopped. Apollo landed rather clumsily and Rose hopped off, landing on the snow.

_Follow me, younglings. _He disappeared into a hole in the ground. Apollo looked at Rose worriedly. She shrugged and followed the chieftain down. Apollo sighed and tucked his wings in tighter, then started down the hole. Thuroman's voice reached him as he pulled his tail out of the cold.

_These are our caves. We dug them from the snow countless years ago, and here they stay, frozen into warm, happy homes. They never melt, and we are never cold. We grow food for ourselves inside them, so we do not have to venture into the unforgiving winter, which seeks to destroy us. _

_They're beautiful, _Apollo heard Rose say. He snorted in agreement. The icy walls were a perfect, unmarked white. Then they reached the main chamber. It took his breath away. Rose was in a similar state of amazement. The domed ceiling was way below the surface of the land. Everywhere was a deep, gorgeous blue, more beautiful than any colour the sea ever turned. Bluer than the summer skies of Rose's home. She smiled in delight. Thuroman led them down the gentle slope onto the rug-covered floor. The other unicorns surged forwards to meet them both.

**Okay, this chapter is quite short, I'm sorry. I will make the next one very long……I promise!**


	11. Hjarta du Ilian

Apollo sat quietly as the unicorns jostled around him. They talked and talked and talked. He couldn't get a word in edgeways so he just let it all float above him. He could see Rose in the thick of it. He smiled as she fought her way to the troughs the unicorns used for ale, and then she took a large cup and scooped some up. He really hope she didn't get that drunk. Some of the unicorns were already belly up on the floor, out cold. He decided it didn't take the unicorns long to get drunk. He sensed that Rose would just keep drinking. He forced his way through the buzzing crowd. For all his size, it was difficult. The unicorns wouldn't move. He somehow found himself beside Rose.

_Don't drink so much, _he chided her. She ignored him, so he repeated his words. She turned on him.

_Let me enjoy myself for once, you selfish beast. I've never felt so welcome anywhere. Leave me alone. Go sit in a corner and be a goody-goody, prim and proper stupid asshole. Buzz off. _Apollo felt his heart start to tear. He knew it was the drink, but the words still hurt. He knew that she hated always being the odd one out, and that she was welcome here, but it still tore at his very soul. To be jeered at by the one he held most dear was hard. He went and curled up in the corner. He rested his great, black head on his front paws while his honey eyes followed everything. He saw Rose almost collapse, and then be held up by some unicorns who were only marginally less drunk than she was. He watched them give up and keel over, then Rose fell also. He was brought back to himself by Thuroman hitting his head with a front hoof. It didn't hurt much, but he could see the unicorn was completely inebriated. His eyes were swimming and he was swaying slightly. It was at that point that Apollo decided he didn't like the unicorn lifestyle. Ignoring the chief he swept across the floor into the tunnel, then up that into the snow. He didn't acknowledge the cold, but unfurled his wings and leapt high into the sky. The winds buffeted him from side to side, and he just powered himself on through the night, running from his sorrow.

As he flew, some voice in the back of his mind warned him not to get to far from the cave. He just pushed himself harder, testing his abilities, until he was no more than a dark blur against a dark sky.

Apollo was eventually forced to stop by his heart. It was sending desperate signals to his brain telling him to halt before he lost his life. He finally stalled in mid air and fell towards the snowy ground, flaring his wings at the last minute to stop his deadly fall. He felt a moment of panic when he could not feel Rose's presence, then pushed that feeling away, like she had him, and looked around. A young, black-haired man was sitting on the icy ground, looking at him with some amusement. Apollo stared at him hard and the young man looked away. Apollo chuckled silently and lay down, deciding not to take notice of him. That was when the large ruby Dragon fell from the sky.

Apollo did a double-take and leapt up, jaws ready to defend himself. The Dragon gave him a lupine grin and looked at the young man. Apollo had decided this was it's Rider. Then a male voice sounded in his head.

_Hello, Apollo. _For the first time in his life, Apollo was speechless. The red Dragon made a low noise in his throat that was laughter. Apollo stared at him.

_Apollo? Who _are _you? How do you know my name?_ The red Dragon smiled again and tilted his head towards his Rider.

_Meet Murtagh. I am Thorn._

_That doesn't answer my question._

_I'm sorry. _The black haired Rider snorted. Apollo growled at him. Murtagh smirked and, aggravatingly, got up, walked over and patted him under the chin.

"Good Dragon. Where's your Rider?" Apollo remembered Rose.

_Drunk. _Murtagh grinned and said that he had done similar things. Apollo glanced at Thorn and curled his lip.

_Who are you?_

_Puff the magic Dragon. _Apollo sighed in exasperation and launched himself into the sky. Thorn and Murtagh watched him go. Murtagh shot a look at Thorn and sniggered.

_I'd say he's inherited your attitude, and his mother's aerial ability._

_Bite me. Come, we must find this Rider and persuade him to join us. _

_I can't believe you're a father!_

_I said that when you found out that you were. Be original. _Murtagh grinned and leapt into the saddle. Thorn jumped into the air and followed the young Dragon. He took quite a meandering path. Thorn looked back at Murtagh as the young Dragon led them in a full circle. Thorn sighed and rolled his eyes.

_You know, I believe he has absolutely no clue where he's going._

_You think? _After an hour the ice was reflecting dawn's pink light, and Thorn and Murtagh were extremely bored.

_We're just going round in circles._

_I know, big D, I know._

_Why did you call me big D?_

_Stands for big Daddy. _Thorn growled and rolled over. Murtagh fell out of the saddle and landed in a snow drift. Thorn laughed and landed next to him. Murtagh's head popped up, covered in white crystals. Thorn sniggered and tried to brush it off. Murtagh batted him off and shook his head. The snow came cascading down and settled on his shoulders, looking like dandruff. Thorn smiled and pulled Murtagh out of the snow, placing him on the saddle.

_Come, Friend. Let's find this other Rider. _Thorn looked around. Apollo was gone. Murtagh's countenance changed. His cries ripped through Thorn with such anguish he could not bear it.

_He's gone, Thorn! Oh, he's gone, and all our hope has fled with him. How will Galbatorix treat us now? Oh, Gods, how can I do this? How can I serve this Traitor as I watch all that is good in this world perish? How can anyone do that, Thorn? How? _Murtagh's voice faded away. Thorn snaked his head round and licked away the normally absent tears. He knew how much Murtagh had to bear, and he hated it. Then he had an idea.

_Murtagh, do you think Galbatorix can summon us from here? We are so far away._

_Yes Thorn. He is strong enough to call us from anywhere. _

_Oh, bugger. _Thorn swore as his idea was scuppered. Then he had a real blinding flash. Murtagh felt it.

_Thorn…………………….what crazy idea have you come up with now?_

_Oh, nothing. But we were to capture the man, the new Rider, weren't we?_

_Yes…………………..where are you going with this?_

_What were the King's exact words?_

_How could you forget? They are drilled into my mind like the expectation of pain is drilled into my body. He said: 'Bring me the new Rider. Bring him to me, or your lives will be forfeit. Find him, and persuade him to follow the same course you follow. You serve me. Do not forget.'_

_Then don't you see?_

_Not really, not yet. But I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyway._

_He said we have to persuade him to follow the same course as us! And that is rebellion in any way we can. So let's tell this new Rider to get as far as possible from the Traitor king. _

_But he will kill us. _

_No. He needs us too much. He will hurt us, but that will not matter if the rebels find this Rider. _

_Yes. Thorn, I do believe this will work! _Thorn nodded and let his mind escape, searching for the mind of his son. He found it, not that many wingbeats away. Thorn smiled inwardly. The fool hadn't barricaded his mind.

_Good morning, young one. _Apollo heard the voice and almost dropped to the ground in astonishment.

_How the hell did you find me? I thought I was a long way from you?_

_We followed you. But, listen, come back. We need to talk. We want to help you. _

_Yeah, right!_

_Vel eïnradhin iet ai skulblaka._

_Very well. I will come. _True to his word the midnight coloured Dragon soon appeared in the sky to the east. The two on the ground smiled grimly and called to him, informing him of their whereabouts. He swooped to the ground, alighting on the snow.

_What do you want from me? _Murtagh face was sombre as he answered.

_We want to know the whereabouts of your Rider so we can tell you both to get far away. The Traitor King wants you to serve him. We want you to find the rebels. If the King gets another Rider he will be unstoppable. _

_No. _Apollo cut in. Both Murtagh and Thorn stared at him.

_What do you mean?_

_He will not be unstoppable. Any Rider who's Dragon hates his guts is stoppable. _Thorn's jaw hit the ground. Murtagh closed it gently, then asked the obvious question.

_WHAT?_

_I'm serious. The ………people I was brought up with told me that Shruikan hates Galbatorix for killing his first Rider._

_But surely after a hundred years or more……….?_

_Nothing can make you forget losing the one you love most, can it?_

_No. _Murtagh shivered and looked at Thorn. Thorn's crimson eyes looked back at him. They both nodded and turned to Apollo.

_Will you lead us to your Rider? We want to help. We swear it._ Apollo looked from one to the other.

_Yes. Come._ He leapt into the air and hovered, waiting patiently. Murtagh climbed into Thorns saddle and held on as Thorn joined Apollo above the ground. Apollo set off at such a pace that Thorn had to struggle hard to keep up. He found this worrying.

_Murtagh, how does he go so fast? I can't keep up this pace for much longer, and he's younger than me! This is scary, and unnatural. _

_No, I expect he's just very fit from flying a lot. Don't be afraid. _His words comforted the Dragon. Thorn increased his pace and kept up with the young Dragon.

When Apollo landed Thorn could see nothing but ice. He wondered where they were. Then Apollo disappeared. Thorn looked doubtful. Then Murtagh jumped onto the ground and followed Apollo. Thorn gulped and entered the hole. He saw Murtagh just in front of him. Then they appeared in the cavern. The same emotions ran through them as had run through Rose and Apollo, except this time no unicorns surged towards them, because they were all either out of it on the floor, or sitting nursing frightful hangovers. Apollo had mounted a small platform and was nudging a unicorn wearing a gold necklet. Thorn and Murtagh watched in amusement.

Apollo could get no response as to where Rose was from Thuroman, so he went back to Thorn and Murtagh. They grinned at him.

_So is that the chief? Where's your rider? Is he as drunk as the rest of them? _For some reason he found this very funny. They frowned at him. He smirked, and then roared. A very sorry Rose appeared from a back tunnel and ran forwards.

"Apollo?" He smiled and went towards her, trying not to stand on any unicorns.

_Yes, Rose, I have returned._

_Oh, thank the Gods! _She ran and hugged him. _I have the most frightful hangover. Those unicorns are so _stupid_! They drank far too much and – _

Then she caught sight of Thorn and Murtagh. She went towards the ruby Dragon with her head tilted.

"You're the one……… the one I saw that day. And you," she turned to Murtagh. "You're Murtagh. You're the Traitor. You let him try to kill me! I nearly died! I lost everything! I hate you." She started to cry. Apollo gave Murtagh an angry look and bent his head down to comfort the sobbing woman. Murtagh glanced at Thorn and said "alcohol tears. She'll be fine." Thorn glared at him and went over to the girl. Murtagh couldn't hear what he said, but the girl nodded. Thorn came back over and picked Murtagh up by his shirt.

"Hey! Put me down you overgrown lizard! I said put me down!" Thorn ignored him. He carried him over to Rose and set him down. Then Murtagh heard Apollo's voice.

_This is Rose. She is my Rider. Please apologise._

_Apologise? I have done nothing wrong! _Thorn chimed in at that point, and scolded Murtagh.

_Apologise for letting Galbatorix try to kill her. And apologise for being so discourteous! _

_You didn't exactly try to stop him either._

_I have already apologised. Look, just say sorry, alright? _Murtagh sighed and looked at Rose. She was quiet now, with tears occasionally rolling down her cheeks. He sighed. She was kind of cute.

"I'm sorry, Rose. For everything." She turned to him.

"Apology accepted. What do you want? Apollo has explained what you have said to him to me, but I don't understand why you want to help us. Please elaborate."

"Very well. I am not a willing Traitor. Galbatorix knows our true names and uses them to make us do his bidding. We cannot escape, but you can. Go to the Varden. Help them."

"What are you talking about? Names can be changed. But listen, I have an idea. I hate that Traitor King more than you have reason to know. I will go to the Varden. I was headed there anyway. But first I want to spend at least some of my life free. You should stay."

"I cannot. Already he has started to summon us."

"Then let us change your names. Follow me." She started up the passage. As she strode up she called back to them. Murtagh was so busy watching the way she walked he didn't hear until Thorn nudged him in the back.

"What are your names? Your true names? You can trust me, I swear."

"I am Vandr-fódhr Vrangr, or Ill-marked Wanderer. Thorn is Du Thornessa Nángoröth – Blasted Serpent."

"Your names are names of death. Let me change them, let me give you hope."

"Very well." Thorn looked nervously at Murtagh. _I hope she knows what she's doing._

_Me too. _They came out into the open. They stared as Rose began to chant under her breath. Apollo watched eagerly. Rose opened her hands and a faint golden light appeared from them, bathing both her and Apollo and Murtagh and Thorn in a soft, warm light. The light got thicker and thicker, like mist, until they could see nothing. After about two minutes it dissipated and Murtagh and Thorn blinked. They glanced at each other. Then Apollo roared as Rose collapsed to the ground. Murtagh rushed over with Thorn close behind him. He propped her up and cast around for water. Thorn pulled the water skin of the saddle, snapping the strings, and put it down next to him. He grabbed it and trickled the water into her mouth. Apollo stared over anxiously. Rose coughed and choked as the water went down the wrong way. All three smiled.

Rose realised she was in Murtagh's arms and tried to sit up, but she was so tired she couldn't. She could hear Apollo's presence, trying to be comforting but just succeeding in being very worried. She would have grinned if she'd had strength.

_Apollo. _It came out as barely a whisper. Apollo put his head down next to hers and licked her cheek.

_I am here. That was foolish. _Murtagh's voice broke in. He was leaning over her, still supporting her exhausted body.

"What did you do? You almost killed yourself. Never risk your life for another! What if you had died?" Rose's eyes sparkled.

"There would be a lot more ale in the world." Apollo burst into Dragonish laughter. Thorn just about controlled himself, and even Murtagh snorted. Rose sighed and was about to let the looming darkness of unconsciousness take her when Apollo spoke to her.

_Did you succeed? What are their names?_

_That is for them to know. But I will tell them so they will know, and you could just listen in._

_I like that plan. _Rose beckoned Thorn closer.

"I have changed your names. Would you like to hear them?" Their voices sounded at once, confirming this.

"Thorn, you are Draumr du Mor'ranr, or Dream of Peace. Murtagh, you are Hjarta du Ilian. Heart of Happiness. I did not choose these names, the magic did. Bear them well." Then she let the blackness take her. Murtagh looked down at the girl in his arms and felt at peace with the world. He glanced up at the two Dragons.

"All is alright, now, Thorn. We are free. We have hope." Thorn rested his chin on Murtagh's shoulder.

_We are free. We have hope. _

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

When Rose awoke she found herself on Thorn's back, her legs strapped tight into the stirrups. Thorn glanced around at her.

_Oh good, you're awake._

_Where's Apollo? And Murtagh? Why am I riding you?_

_Murtagh is riding Apollo, and they are both just over to your right. You are riding me because Apollo does not have a saddle and you would have fallen off. So you are riding me. It was Apollo's idea. _Rose grinned. Then she was struck by a scary thought.

_Apollo?_

_Yes, Rose?_

_When did I last have something to eat?_

_Why, about four days ago. You must be hungry. _Rose almost fainted. Just as she was about to ask to stop Murtagh's voice sounded in her head. She shivered at the feeling of vulnerability.

_Are you alright? Would you like to stop? _Murtagh didn't like talking to her like this either. He was afraid it would show up his rather unusual emotions. He was only just managing to hide them from Thorn. He was relieved when she spoke to him, rather tentatively.

_Yes. I'm starving! Can we stop soon?_

_Yes. _Thorn dove towards the ground. Rose caught sight of Apollo doing the same. Murtagh jumped straight off and hurried over to help her down. He undid the stirrups and blushed as his hand brushed her thigh. He thanked the Gods it was dark enough to hide his red face. Thorn sniggered and Murtagh swore at him. He extended a hand and Rose took it, climbing down gracefully, then falling over when she reached the grassy floor. Murtagh bent down to help her up, and Thorn pushed him over next to her, their faces touching. Murtagh blushed even more furiously. Then Rose started laughing.

"That silly Dragon! What is he doing, playing match-maker?" Murtagh laughed weakly.

"Match-maker indeed." He got up and helped Rose to her feet. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Murtagh. You're such a good friend." Thorn exploded into helpless laughter. The joke was promptly shared with Apollo who started sniggering too. Murtagh glared at them both. Thorn mocked Murtagh.

_Kissy kissy Murtagh. You're a really good friend. Remember, friends NEVER make advances! _Murtagh growled and stalked off. Rose looked at the two Dragons who gazed back innocently, trying desperately to keep straight faces.

"I don't get the joke. Will you explain it to me?" Thorn and Apollo gave up. They rolled around on the floor laughing so hard they nearly couldn't breathe.


End file.
